


Champagne Glasses

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, New Years, New Years Resolution, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New Years in the Saltpans.





	Champagne Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Here's to starting off a year full of love and happiness.

"Is he even a real septon?”

Handing her a champagne flute, Sandor wedged himself next to her on the lounge chair, and nodded to the man now standing on the table, wailing to the tune of ‘The Bear and the Maiden Fair.’

“I really hope not.” Sansa replied looking to door where Margaery and Bronn had disappeared through. “As much as I love both of them, I don’t think they’re sober enough to realize what they just did.”

It was meant to be a normal New Year’s party with friends, drinks, and the watching of the fireworks from the penthouse of the Moon Door. Margaery had hosted the gathering ever since Sansa had known her, which was close to eight years now. When they were underage, it had been Margaery’s brother Willas to buy the alcohol; now it was Sansa’s that had to drive to the nearest liquor store and buy enough for a crowd of twenty. 

And now that Margaery and Bronn had a shot-gun wedding with the help of a man who clam to be a septon, Sansa believe she had overdone it and bought too much. 

“Did you bring this?” She motioned the champagne bottle Sandor was holding. She couldn’t remember a champagne bottle amongst the others she had bought. 

“Can’t celebrate the New Year’s without champagne.”

Shifting in the chair, Sansa rested her head on Sandor’s rest, his arm coming to wraps itself around her waist. 

“It’s been good year, don’t you think?” Tilting her head up, she found him looking down to her, the scarred side of his face closest to her. “What’s your New Year’s resolution?”

She had know Sandor for what felt like an eternity, and considered him her best friend. When she received a job offer in the Saltpans, he was the first to call her and congratulate her, offering his apartment as a placed to stay. 

“Until you find something.” He said, but that had been three years ago, and she was still living with him, sharing his two bedroom apartment. 

And when she went on date after date with no success in finding a decent guy, he was there to make her laugh, comforting her with a hug and her favorite movie, always accompanied by take-out Dornish food. When she did find ‘the one’ and he turned out be the worst, leaving a bruise on her face from where he had hit her, Sandor had taken it as a mission to break the man’s nose. 

It was the wasn’t the first nor the last time he had defended her, but the most memorable to her because after it all happened, she cried into his chest, him patiently listening to her complaints about love and men through sobs, and afterwards tucking her into bed when she fell asleep on him. 

She hadn’t wanted to confuse friendship with love, but she did love him. And if he didn't, well, she didn’t want to ruin a good friendship.

“I don’t know. Lose weight?” He joked, poking at her stomach and sides when she squirmed, laughing with at his touch. 

“No, really, Mister No Body Fat. What’s your New Year’s Resolution?” 

Last year she had been the one tell him her’s, to finally read the pile of books on her nightstand, never asking about his, and she was curious about what he was looking forward to doing next year. 

“New Year’s resolution? Hmm,” he thought out loud, looking up to the night sky, head rocking from side to side as he thought. “Go the Wall, I guess.” He said with a shrug after a while, the movement making her head rise and fall. “Try to climb it.”

Sansa nodded. It made sense, she guessed, he was owner of a fitness gym and he had climbed a majority of the mountains in the Vale of Arryn. The Wall was bound to be challenge for him, but Sansa knew he would successfully climb it.

“What’s yours?”

Sansa paused. She hadn’t thought about one if she was honest with herself. December had been a busy month at the law office where she at, and she had focused all her attention to the case against the construction of a viewing bridge near Alyssa’s Tears. 

“Professionally, win the case, I guess. Personally,” she paused again, not sure what it really was what she wanted. “I’m not sure.”

A cheer rang through the gathered crowd, warning them of the time, telling them it they were a minute away from the new year. 

Detaching herself from him, Sansa took him by the hand and towards the edge of the roof, wanting to get a better view of the ships stationed in the Bay of Crabs where the fireworks would erupt from. 

Popping open the champagne bottle, laughing as the foam spilled over the neck and onto their shoes, Sansa held the glass while Sandor filled them. 

Pacing the bottle to the septon now standing next to them, Sansa tucked herself under his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and hanging onto it. “Ready?”

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Sandor nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”

They joined in the countdown, turning their attention back to the sight of the river, waiting for the bright reds and yellows, blues and greens that were to fill the sky. 

She sneaked a glance up to his face as they reached eight, watching of his Adam’s apple bob, his lips forming the numbers, and the spark of excitement in his stormy eyes. 

“Four, three, two.”

Right before one, Sandor turned to face her, and Sansa knew what was to come. 

“One. Happy New Year.”

Exchanging kisses on both their cheeks, Sansa clinked her glass against his before drinking the champagne and watching the fireworks fill the air, illuminating the crowd with flashes of color. 

Biting the edge of her lip, she looked up him again, noting the thoughtful look on his face, and knowing what it was that she wanted.

She was going to tell him, confess everything to him, hoping he loved her back, and tell him what it was that she wanted for the New Year when he tightened the arm around her shoulder, whispering her name and pressing his lips to her temple.

“I lied about my resolution.” He whispered, “I don’t care about the bloody wall, i just want the courage to tell you that I love you.”

“Sandor,” she breathed. Placing hand on his cheek, she turned him face towards her and kissed him, trying to convey all her feelings in that kiss. “I love you, too. Have for some time now. And that’s my resolution” she added, “to make you happy.”

Her own smile was reflected in his as he kissed her again and pulled back. 

“I guess we can crossed them off our lists, then.”


End file.
